Crimson
by Mazz84
Summary: hi there. I'm just wondering if anyone is interested in a bond/sonic cross-over. there is a brief summary inside about what to expect. if anyone is interested please read and let me know. I have chapter 1 nearly finished. thanks for your time. M.x
1. Crimson offer

_Crimson. (working title.)_

 _Untold story of Amelia Rose, Queen of New Mobius._

 _Even though the queen has been dead for a number of years it doesn't mean she still can't have adventures._

 _Queen Amelia is a walker and protector of the realms between worlds known to many as The Ghost Roads aka The Void, she sees all that happens and intervenes when needed to help others._

 _But sometimes even angels need a vacation, and sometimes holiday plans can go wrong._

 _Finding herself in the middle of a gun fight Amelia runs but is found by the police. Due to her unusual appearance she's quickly escorted to the new MI6 headed by Gareth Mallory (the new M). After a brief meeting she's assigned a bodyguard and safe-house in-case things goes south._

 _It's just a coincidence that the agent available is in need of some much needed time off after a dangerous mission gone wrong._

 _Amelia Rose meet James Bond._

* * *

Hey guys!

I'm working on the first chapter for this as you read. Um... above was just a brief outline of what to expect. This will be set after Skyfall/before Spectre, so Daniel Craig will be our Bond (obviously and yum). Amelia is my AU of an older Amy Rose (she's been featured in a few of my other fics but it's time for her to have her own.) The new cast of the bond films will feature as will some shady characters, gadgets and guns ... the Aston Martin? Maybe... Those little blue swimming trunks... Definitely. It will be an action/adventure fic (should be... interesting writing those scenes) which I hope you will like.

I don't think I missed anything...

...Wait...

...you can't have a Bond story without a Bond girl.

I'm sure I can think of something.

;)

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read, I know it's short and you're sitting there thinking: "what a waste of time" but I would like to know if any of you would like a Bond/Sonic the hedgehog cross-over. Any ideas, suggestions are most welcome.

Hopefully see you at the 1st chapter.

M.x


	2. Crimson ch 1

Any typos, mistakes and whatever are mine and mine alone. Anyway enjoy chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was quiet on the Ghost Roads, there were no major disasters in need of stopping, no unborn heroes in need of saving, no time-lines in need of slight changes.

A dot of blood red stood out in the never-ending whiteness. Amelia sighed from her place on the floor, her long pink locks swaying in a ghostly breeze, her eyes shut as she took steady breaths.

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

With a groan her eyes snapped opened, twin jade orbs burning with an inner fire. She got up, smoothing down the front of her dress (a floor length back-less version of her classical dress from her freedom fighting days), straightened the golden choker around her neck and wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

She walked bare-foot across the floor passing golden orbs that twinkled with pale blue lights telling her that all was well. Another sigh left her lips as she looked around.

Taking a lock of hair she twirled around her fingers, walking between the glowing orbs, "I need a vacation. Just a small one, nothing too fussy, maybe somewhere with a sandy beach." Looking into a couple of globes she shook her head. "No...I need someplace where my family is not known. Somewhere where Eggman,the Freedom Fighters and Chaos Emeralds have no meaning."

As if The Void could hear her an orb to her left shimmered with life. Amelia peered into it and a soft grin appeared, "Oh! Now _**that's**_ perfect! It's got a beach and everything!" She lifted her eyes to the heavens,"Thank-you." She whispered. Looking back at her reflection she frowned turning this way and that. "Hm...maybe a _**small**_ glamour to fit in..." The orb flickered again, she sniggered, "OK,OK...I'm going. Be good while I'm gone."

Clutching onto her choker, she closed her eyes and walked forward. The globe flared to life for a second and died down, The Void twinkled with amusement with a promise of good behaviour.

* * *

Amelia found herself, not a the sea-side resort featured in the orb, but inside an obandon factory.

Years of training told her something was up, and she went on alert instantly, her hand clenching into a fist desperately wishing that she could access her hammers. Edging forward and peering around the nearest door she saw the close was clear and quickly ducked into the nearest room, finding it to be a bathroom, and took in her appearance... she smirked.

The glamour was working perfectly. If anyone were to glance at her she would be just an ordinary human woman in her late 20's with dyed baby-pink hair, a trim figure and bright blue eyes.

She tore her eyes away from the mirriors, her mind working on an escape route. She needed to get out quickly and quietly to avoid drawing any further unwanted attention. With a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves, she tugged down the hem of her red sweater, smoothed out a wrinkle in her worn jeans, buffed up her matching red trainers and pulled her long hair into a servicable ponytail. Amelia turned to leave...

...only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Whoops.

* * *

I know it's short but hopefully it was OK?

1st chap done and it looks like our Amelia is in hot water already.

r&r if you want and i hope you enjoyed.

M.x


End file.
